1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display apparatuses have been getting larger in size and higher in definition and an opportunity of concurrently displaying a plurality of images on one screen has increased. There is provided a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of adjusting an emission brightness value of a backlight for each area.
Examples of the method of concurrently displaying a plurality of images having different brightness on one screen includes a method of controlling transmittance of a liquid crystal element for each area of the image and a method of controlling the emission brightness value of the backlight for each area of the image.
In the method of controlling the transmittance of the liquid crystal element for each area of the image, for example, when both a bright image and a dark image are displayed concurrently, the entire emission brightness value of the backlight is determined based on the bright image. An upper limit value of transmittance of the dark image is decreased based on the determined emission brightness value.
In the method of controlling the emission brightness value of the backlight for each area of the image, for example, when both the bright image and the dark image are displayed concurrently, the emission brightness value of the backlight is determined to be high in the area of the bright image and low in the area of the dark image.
A control method of the transmittance of the liquid crystal element or the emission brightness value of the backlight is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-9396 and 2008-20549.